Let's Kill Hitler, Or Not!
by xxxdolphinmelodyxxx
Summary: Similar to Let's Kill Hitler but happens on Voyager. River Song's past is revealed in a dramatic twist on the original. Then Q shows up which causes the Doctor to explode with anger about another event which took place on Voyager. Janeway's only problem is that it hasn't happened... yet!
1. Demons Run Memorial

Chapter 1

_Scared… Unbelievably scared, that's how she felt… scared and alone. The Doctor and Rory were nowhere to be seen and she was absolutely terrified…_

Amy could still remember her trauma like it was yesterday yet it had been almost three months beforehand. It kept her awake most nights, constantly plaguing her mind, and the times she did manage to doze off, it haunted her dreams instead.

_The pain that ripped through her abdomen was excruciating. The Doctor, after repeating the command 'breathe' God knows how many times, rounded her back into the TARDIS before informing her and her very worried looking husband that she was in labour and actually wasn't really with them. In fact, she hadn't been for months. Instead of travelling in the TARDIS like she thought, her actual body was in some sort of stasis while her baby girl was growing inside her light years away._

"_Hold on." the Doctor told her, "We're coming for you, I swear it, whatever happens, however hard, however far. We'll find you."_

_His hand was protectively placed on her cheek which she remembered gripping, desperately hoping he was mistaken somehow._

"_I'm right here." she cried._

"_No you're not." he replied, "You haven't been here for a long, long time."_

_The way he pulled away scared her to death. Was he loosing his mind or was she in a lot more trouble than she ever dreamed?_

_The last thing she remembered before waking up in some sort of white medical pod was him lifting the sonic screwdriver and activating it…_

Amy awoke abruptly. Her heartbeat was erratic and breathing was rapid. She took deep breaths while her eyes adjusted to the darkened room. She rubbed her mouth and felt warm tears rolling down her face which had been caused by the latest nightmare.

She looked over at her husband who was sleeping soundly next to her. At least she hadn't woken him. She moaned slightly before quietly getting up and making her way over to the window. She sat down and looked up at the stars. He was up there, somewhere. He'd been searching for Melody ever since he'd left at Demon's Run. The fact that she knew River was her daughter eased her mind slightly because that proved that eventually he would find her, however, she still wanted to see her baby girl, the sooner the better.

_Her time was running out._

"_Two minutes." Kovarian scowled._

_It broke her heart that the beautiful baby in her arms, the baby she'd given birth to only hours before, was about to be snatched away from her. Her beautiful and brave baby…_

_Amy tried her very best to be brave as Kovarian approached, opened armed, ready to take her away and turn her into a weapon just to bring the Doctor down._

"_Leave her." she said._

_Her beg did little good to crack through Kovarian's sinister pleasure that she had won this one._

"_Just you leave her." Amy cried, unable to hold back her tears any longer, "Please leave her… LEAVE HER!"_

_And then Melody was gone, snatched from her own mother's arms. Of all placed, that was the one place a child should be safe…_

_The room was quickly evacuated and Amy was left to weep to her own accord. The Doctor and Rory were still nowhere to be seen… Kovarian had won._

Amy noticed she was crying once again. That day had been jam-packed with emotions. The fear of having a baby she knew nothing about, the happiness of seeing her baby girl for the first time, the sadness of losing her, the guilt of letting Kovarian win, the anger of what Kovarian was doing to her, the relief when Rory 'found her' and they were all reunited…

"_Rory?" she asked, "Rory, is that you?"_

_After what felt like a millennia, he managed to answer._

"_Yeah, yeah it's me." he replied, "Hang on a minute."_

_Amy's mind then wondered back to her baby girl who had been taken away._

"_They took her…" she managed to bring herself to tell him, "Rory they took our baby away…"_

_Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal the best sight she could ever imagine. Rory strolling in cradling her baby girl, baby Melody._

"_Oh my God…" she cried as he walked down to her._

_Her eyes welled up as she saw her baby girl once again. She couldn't believe her luck…_

And she shouldn't have because 'Melody' wasn't real. She was nothing more than a synthetic copy of her real baby. Of course, she didn't know that at the time but she should have really. How can a mother not recognise her own child?! Amy kicked herself everyday that she had been fooled so easily!

Her mind then wandered to the moment when she discovered Melody wasn't real. It had killed her! Her daughter hadn't just been snatched away from her once, but twice…

"_Oh dear God!" cried Dorium, "That's the attack prayer!"_

_He was referring to the headless monks which had appeared out of nowhere ready to attack Rory and the rest of 'The Doctor's Army'._

"_Quick!" cried Rory, "Come with me."_

_He ushered her behind a large amount of canisters as she attempted to protect Melody. She wasn't going to let them lake her again… too bad they already had._

_The fighting was taking place metres away. Amy could clearly hear the electric charges emanating from the monks swords and she was desperately trying to calm her petrified daughter._

_Then she heard it. The sinister voice of the 'demon of Demon's Run'… Kovarian herself._

"_Wake-y Wake-y." she sneered._

_Amy gasped as her baby girl suddenly exploded into a sticky puddle of synthetic flesh. Her breathing suddenly became erratic as she desperately clung onto the cold sticky blanket hoping that Melody would somehow come back._

"_Rory…" she whispered as the shock of it all was sinking in, "RORY!"_

_It didn't take him long to turn to see his wife desperately crying her eyes out._

"_RORY!" she screamed once again._

_She was shaking considerably and clinging onto the blanket, and that was it. Melody was gone…_

"Amy?" a voice asked.

She felt her body being shook and she suddenly awoke to she Rory looking down at her. She'd obviously dozed off on the window seat and she could tell that she'd been crying in her sleep.

"Amy?" Rory asked once again, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head slightly and looked over at the calendar on the wall. It had been exactly two and half months since the Demon's Run episode and she desperately wanted to know where the Doctor was… and Melody.

"Where is he, Rory?" she asked, "Where the hell is he?!"


	2. Red Alert

Chapter 2

It made sense on paper. Everything makes sense on paper, yet their plan turned out to be an absolute nightmare. However, it had worked for they were standing opposite to him, the man who they had wanted to see for so long.

"Seriously?!" he cried, referring to front cover of their local paper.

It was showing a bird's eye image of the crop circle they had made which spelt out his name: Doctor. Yes, they had completely destroyed the fields in Leadsworth, but it was worth it.

"Well you never answer your phone." Rory objected.

"Okay, you've had all summer!" interrupted Amy, "Have you found her? Have you found Melody?"

The Doctor bit his lip and cautiously walked towards her before shoving the paper into Rory's hands.

"Permission?" he questioned, referring to giving Amy a hug.

Rory sighed and walked away.

"Granted." Rory told him.

The Doctor swiftly pulled her into his arms and reminded her that she knew who Melody would grow up to be which meant that the Doctor would find her… eventually.

"Hang on." Rory said, "What's this bit?"

He was referring to a line in the crop circles picture. He showed the others the image before the Doctor snatched it off him and began to examine the image. However, his concentration was broken by the sound of a really fast car approaching them.

He slowly lowered the paper to see a very expensive looking sports car heading directly for them. They all screamed and moved away however, the Doctor wasn't quick enough so the car knocked him down.

The car stopped inches away from the TARDIS and a young girl exited it. She slowly waltzed over to the Doctor and looked down at him.

"You said he was funny." she commented, "You never said he was hot."

"Mels!" cried Rory.

"What are you doing here?!" cried Amy.

"Following you." she replied, "Whatcha think?"

The Doctor clambered to his feet while Amy and Rory were transfixed on their friend.

"Where did you get the car?" Rory questioned.

"Its mine-ish." she said as she was interrupted by sirens.

Amy and Rory moaned.

"Mels not again…" cried Amy.

"You can't keep doing this!" cried Rory, "You're gonna end up in prison."

"Sorry… hello…" interrupted the Doctor, "Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost… You never said I was hot?"

Mels quickly looked to see the TARDIS.

"Is that the phone box?" she asked, "The bigger-on-the-inside phone box?"

The Doctor was very confused. Why had they told this stranger about the TARDIS?

"Time travel…" she sighed, "That's just brilliant."

The Doctor walked over to her and leant against his box.

"Yeah…" she continued, "I know a lot about you. I'm their best mate."

"Then why don't I know you?" he asked, "I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were great; the men were… a bit shy…"

"I don't do weddings." she told him before taking a look at her surroundings.

The police were getting awfully close and they all knew it.

"And that's me," she began, "Out of time."

She swiftly pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at the Doctor's head.

"Mels!" cried Amy.

"FOR GOD SAKE!" screamed Rory.

"What are you doing?!" cried Amy.

"I need out of here, now!" she stated.

The Doctor, who had his hands up, looked at her.

"Anywhere in particular?" he questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let's see." she started, "You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell? Let's Kill Hitler."

[] =/\= []

_First Officer's Log: Stardate 50614.2_

_Ensign Kaplan and I are returning to Voyager after completing a scouting mission in the Nekrit Expanse. _

_Eng Log_

They'd been travelling for hours yet there was still no sign of the ship. Kaplan was vigorously searching via the sensors yet they were still no closer than they were a couple of hours beforehand.

"The nebula's completely scrambling our navigational readings." Kaplan cried after a few minutes, "I still can't get a fix on out position."

Chakotay glanced over at the console on his right.

"Are you saying we're lost, Ensign?" he asked.

Kaplan bit her lip. "That depends what you mean by 'lost', Sir."

"Lost as in 'you still can't get a fix on out position.'" he stated.

Kaplan smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, sir."

Chakotay sighed and turned back to his console.

"Try hailing Voyager again." he ordered.

Kaplan got to work but the outcome was what they both expected.

"No response." she confirmed, "We must still be out of com range."

"Then we'll just have to navigate the old fashioned way." said the Commander, "Engage optical scanners."

"Aye, sir." she acknowledged before engaging them.

A moment later, Chakotay's console began to sound.

"I'm picking up an asteroid field at coordinates 113 mark 7." he reported, "Record it."

Kaplan sighed as she saw those readings appear on her console.

"Err sir…" she began hesitantly, "that asteroid field… It's the same one we passed two hours ago."

Chakotay rolled his eyes and sighed before returning back to his console.

"Great!" he cried, "We're not only lost, we're flying in circles."

Suddenly, the consoles before them started to sound uncontrollably as something appeared on the scanners.

"Report!" cried Chakotay.

Kaplan glanced at the reading on her console. "There's something approaching the shuttle fast!" she reported, "It's some kind of temporal reading."

Chakotay's hands were now working faster than he could comprehend.

"Can you pinpoint its origin?" he asked.

Kaplan shook her head. "Negative."

Chakotay looked up from his console and out of the window but his eyes could prepare him for what he saw. It was some kind of phasing small blue vessel spinning wildly out of control. It was approaching them at a phenomenal speed and as it zoomed passed the shuttle, literally centimetres away, Chakotay ducked out of one of the fastest reflexes he had ever had in his entire life.

He quickly looked back only to see the object completely disappear just as all the alarms and klaxons died down.

"What the hell was that?!" he cried.

Kaplan shook her head. "Unknown, sir." she reported, "It doesn't match anything in out databases."

Chakotay sighed and let his heart return to normal. "Well, that was certainly a close call…"

[] =/\= []

A loud explosion forced the Doctor's already spinning head to return to some sort of disorganised form of reality… especially when he saw what had just happened!

"You've shot it!" he cried as the blazing hot pressure gas was expelled from the console directly into his face, "You've shot my TARDIS! You've shot the console!"

"It's your fault!" cried Mels who was clinging onto the handle rail as the room was spinning out of control.

The Doctor screamed before he was sent flying over to when Mels was holding herself up.

"How was it my fault?!" he cried.

"You said guns didn't work in this place." she said, "You said we were in a state of temporal grace!"

Rory and Amy where hanging on for their dear lives while the Doctor was frantically trying to make sure the TARDIS didn't give up on them and crash through the vortex and into the middle of nothingness.

"Oh, that was a clever lie, you idiot!" cried the Doctor as he moved across the console, "Anyone could tell that that was a clever lie!"

He managed to stumble over to the screen that Amy was hanging off.

"Doctor!" she cried over the noise, "Where are we?!"

The Doctor gulped and looked at the screen. He could see the TARDIS was struggling and he was praying with both of his hearts that she'd managed to pull through this one…

[] =/\= []

_Captain's Log: 50622.4_

_While Commander Chakotay scouts for a faster route through the Nekrit Expanse, we are continuing out month long journey through the sparsely populated region._

_End Log_

"You know, that ought to rename this thing the 'Negative' Expanse," Chief Helms Officer Tom Paris said as he folded his arms, "We haven't run across anything interesting for days."

The Captain, Kathryn Janeway' had to admit she understood where he was coming from but she couldn't do anything about it.

"If you're bored Mr. Paris I'm sure I could find something else for you to do." she started.

Tom eagerly spun around and looked up at her.

"The Warp plasma filters are due for a thorough cleaning." she continued.

Tom swiftly turned back to his console. "Now that you mention it Captain," he began, "I find this region of space a real navigational challenge."

The Operations Officer, Ensign Harry Kim, rolled his eyes and smiled. Of all the people on board, he knew for a fact only Tom could get away with saying something like that.

Tuvok, the Chief of Security and Tactical Officer, looked down at his console as it began to sound.

"I believe I may have found something else to pique Mr. Paris' interest Captain." he reported, "There's a small temporal reading appearing on sensors."

"Origin?" she asked before turning her head and looking up at him.

He was about to reply when the reading suddenly vanished. He frowned out of slight confusion and it was swiftly noticed by the Captain.

"Tuvok?" she asked.

"It's gone Cap…" he started.

However, he was interrupted when the alert klaxons began to flash and all the lights on the Bridge died. The Captain swiftly stood up and turned to Tuvok.

"Report." she demanded.

Tuvok's fingers danced across the console. "A large temporal reading had appeared on the Bridge." he informed her.

She swung around while the rest of the officers were put onto high alert.

"Location?" she asked.

Harry looked at his console and looked at the space on the left hand side of the helm, directly in front of him.

"There Captain." he reported, pointing to the space.

Tuvok summoned for a security team to come to the Bridge while he headed down to position himself between the Captain and the space.

A loud metallic scrapping sound began to echo throughout the room, slightly deafening them until their ears adjusted.

"What's that?!" cried the Captain.

Ensign Kim shook his head. "It's not registering on any channels." he reported.

The Captain was about to speak but she was left speechless as a large blue object began to phase onto the Bridge. The sound continued to echo in sync with the phasing of the object and the light emanating from it lit up the entire room.

Whatever this thing was… it certainly was magnificent… and absolutely terrifying at the same time.


	3. Meet and Greet

Chapter 3

The security teams reached the Bridge moments after the mystery box had appeared. The metallic noise had stopped and now all that remained was the box itself and a lot of very confused Bridge officers.

Tom Paris was the first one to move. He slowly stood up and examined every inch of the mysterious box. However, he got a little too close to it for Tuvok's liking.

"Get back from it, Lieutenant." he ordered.

Tom frowned and stepped back, but not before feeling the exterior.

"Its wood." he commented, "The entire box is made out of wood."

The Captain, who was still in shock, finally managed to comprehend what had just happened in front of her.

"Anybody wanna tell me what the hell that thing is?" she asked.

Ensign Kim broke his stare away from the box and looked down at his console.

"It looks like a 1960s British police box." piped up Tom.

"Care to enlighten us, Lieutenant?" she asked.

Tom sighed and looked back at the box. "Well, in the 1960s the British police used them to call the police station and if they caught someone they locked them up inside it until backup arrived."

"Seriously?" asked Harry.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I was told."

"So, this thing's from Earth?" the Captain interrupted.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I'd guess so." he said, "Why else would the writing be in English?"

The Captain exhaled deeply to let all the shock sink in before looking around at the senior staff.

"I wanna know how the hell a 1960s British police box had managed to land on my Bridge!" she cried, "Ensign?"

Harry shook his head as his readings were just as baffling as the entire situation.

"I can't penetrate the wood, Captain." he informed her.

"What do you mean you can't penetrate the wood?!" she asked, "Its wood!"

"I'm not sure I understand it myself, Captain." he said, "But sensors can't penetrate it."

The Captain was about to speak once again but the door of the box suddenly opened. A man in a suede suit, holding a red bandana across his nose and mouth, exited it along with thick grey smoke.

"Out! Out! Out!" cried the stranger as he ushered out three others.

They looked human in appearance and the man in the suit sounded British but Kathryn couldn't even imagine how the hell any of this was possible.

"Everybody out!" he continued, "Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!"

"Where are we?" asked the red headed girl as she stumbled to the floor.

"A room." answered the man in a suit who the Captain noticed was wearing a bowtie.

"What room?" the other male asked.

"I don't know what room!" cried the bowtie man, "I haven't memorised every room in the universe yet, I had yesterday off."

The Captain and the rest of the crew watched on as the strangers got their breath back, completely oblivious that they were being watched by the rest of her crew.

The red haired woman was coughing quite badly and was being comforted by the other male while the bowtie one ran to the box which the fair skinned girl attempted to re-enter.

"Mels, don't go in there!" he cried, "That's bad smoke."

"Oi!" moaned the girl.

"Don't breathe the bad, bad smoke." he continued, "Bad deadly smoke because somebody shot my TARDIS!"

"It's your fault!" she screamed, "You shouldn't have told me guns don't work in it!"

"Err… Doctor?" Rory asked when he noticed the security guard holding a phaser down at him.

"And if you had half of the sense you pretended to have you'd realise that I said that to stop you shooting me, Amy or Rory through the head!" the Doctor continued, completely oblivious to Rory.

"I wouldn't shoot them!" objected Mels, "They're my friends!"

"Gee thanks!" he screamed, "Just remember who your ride home is!"

"Doctor!" cried Rory.

He turned to look at Rory only to see the crew of Voyager watching them like a hawk. He spotted the Captain and could tell by her stance that she really wasn't impressed.

The Captain smiled quite sarcastically as soon as the room fell silent. "Are you quite finished?" she asked.

The Doctor frowned and looked around at the ship.

"Ahh… I remember this ship." he commented, "Voyager, right?"

Janeway frowned. She knew for a fact she had never met him before so how did he know about the ship?

"Who are you?" she asked, "How did you get aboard? And what is that box?"

Amy had managed to get her breath back and was assisted to her feet by her husband. However, the Doctor couldn't understand why they didn't recognise them but then it dawned on him, this was earlier in their timeline.

"Oh right…" he began, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy…"

"Hi." greeted Amy.

"…Rory and Mels." he finished.

The Captain sighed. "And the box?" she questioned.

"It's my… spaceship." answered the Doctor, "And it crashed."

He glared over at Mels who proceeded to roll her eyes and sit down on the chair next to the Commander's.

The Doctor looked around. "Wait… there's someone missing." he commented, "Commander Chakotay and… Seven. Where are they?"

Tuvok frowned. "Seven?" she asked.

"Ah…" said the Doctor, "Too early… sorry."

"Enough Doctor!"cried the Captain, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"I told you," he repeated, "My ship crashed."

The Captain raised her eyebrow and glanced over at the blue box. "And how exactly do _four_ people fit in that 'ship' of yours?"

The Doctor smiled. "It's bigger on the inside." he replied.

"Bigger on the inside?" asked the Captain, "That's impossible."

"Oh enough with the talk!" exclaimed Mels before going over to the Doctor, "You promised me Hitler, not a stubborn military Captain!"

"Mels!" exclaimed Amy, "Stop being rude!"

"Oh come on…" she moaned to Amy, "All of time and space and I get the one ship in the entire universe with someone even more boring that you commanding it!"

"Mels enough!" commanded Rory.

Mels rolled her eyes and slumped down into the Commander's vacant chair.

"For you information," began Janeway, "I am not a military Captain."

Mels sniggered. "Whatever stops the tears sweetie." she sneered.

"Mels!" cried Rory.

"Mr. Tuvok." started the Captain, "Please remove this woman from my Bridge."

"Aye, Captain." he said before swiftly heading down to Mels.

"Get your hands off me!" she cried as Tuvok began to drag her away.

Amy rubbed her head and sighed as she watched her friend futilely struggle against him.

"I said get off!" she cried once again.

The action which proceeded took everybody by surprise. Mels actually managed to break free of Tuvok's grip and her 'left hook' actually sent the mighty Vulcan to the floor.

The Captain was horrified. All the years she'd known Tuvok, not once had she ever seen him be knocked off his feet by a non-Vulcan.

Amy was just as horrified. The last time she was on Voyager she respected the Captain and loved everything about her, but seeing her friend knock over the Captain's Chief of Security made her wish some random anomaly would just come and take her away. Rory was just as shocked but the Doctor was more focused on the strength Mels had just displayed. No human he had ever encountered had the strength to knock a Vulcan to the floor… so how come Mels could?

Four security guards quickly entered the Bridge and positioned themselves between Mels and the rest of the crew, their phasers at the ready.

"Calm down." ordered the Captain, "And leave my Bridge."

Mels completely ignored the Captain's last command and focused her attention to the security team.

"Two can play at that game." she stated before swiftly pulling out her gun.

"Mels!" screamed Amy.

Tuvok, who had positioned himself with the other security officers, was wary of the danger of the ancient firearm and took no hesitation to fire at her.

"No!" cried Amy as Mels dropped the gun and gripped her stomach as the pain momentarily ripped through her.

Rory held Amy back while Tuvok moved the gun away from Mels' reach.

"Well that was uncalled for…" Mels managed to say between breaths.

"Get her off my Bridge." ordered Janeway.

Tuvok and another security guard were about to pull her to one side when she suddenly collapsed to the floor in a massive burst of pain.

"Mels?" cried Amy as she, Rory and the Doctor ran to her side.

Amy subconsciously began to stroke her hair while the Doctor trying to make heads and tails about what was happening. Janeway, realising the seriousness of the situation, quickly hit her combadge.

"Sick Bay." she hailed, "Medical Emergency."

Rory's medical training suddenly kicked in and he began to feel her stomach. Mels cried louder with every move she made as the pain intensified.

"What can we do?" asked Amy.

"Just keep her conscience." demanded Rory, "Stay with us Mels."

"Hey, look at me." said the Doctor, "Just hold on."

Mels smiled and tried to breathe through the pain, however it wasn't easy.

"I used to dream about you." she told the Doctor, "All those stories Amy told me."

"What stories?" questioned the Doctor, "Vampires in Venice, that's a belter."

"When I was little…" she continued, "I was gonna marry you."

"Good idea, let's get married." said the Doctor, "You live and I'll marry you, deal?"

Mels smiled up at the completely bonkers bowtie man kneeling over her, the one she had been constantly arguing with less that half an hour beforehand.

"Shouldn't you ask my parents permission?" she asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "Absolutely." he agreed, "Soon as you're well, I'll get on the phone."

Mels gulped and smiled. "Might as well do it now," she told him, "since they're both right here."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory exchanged glanced of complete shock. Amy and Rory were completely knocked back but the Doctor had kind of expected something was up considering Mels had had the strength to knock Tuvok to the floor.

"Penny in the air?" asked Mels.

The Doctor clambered to his feet, not taking his eyes off Mels. Now he knew who she was, he knew exactly what was coming next. Suddenly, Mels' hands began to glow with a piercing gold energy. The Captain and the rest of the crew were completely shell shocked… they'd never seen anything like this before.

"Penny drops." finished Mels.

The Doctor swiftly pulled Rory and a very reluctant Amy away from Mels' side. Her motherly instincts had seemed to have kicked in and she desperately didn't want to leave her daughter's side.

"Back! Back! Back!" cried the Doctor, "Everybody get back now!"

The crew looked at the Captain who nodded in agreement. Whoever this Doctor person was, he knew what was coming.


	4. When a Song becomes a River

Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on?" asked Janeway who was quite afraid that these random strangers who had just waltzed onto her Bridge seemed to okay with the fact that one of their friend's was _**exploding!**_

"That's I want to know." seconded Rory.

Mels sighed as the pain suddenly began to dissipate and she stood up, completely transfixed at the beauty of the energy beginning to be expelled from her hands.

"Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler." she said, "In the middle of New York."

Amy bit her lip and was desperately trying to get over the fact one of her best friends who she had known all her life was beginning to burn brighter than a thousand stars.

"OK, Doctor, explain what's happening… please!" she pleaded.

"Mels…" he began, "Short for…?"

"Melody." confirmed Mels.

"Yeah I know." said Amy, "I named my daughter after her."

"You named your daughter… after your daughter."

Janeway sighed and shook her head in disbelief. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her head around what was happening.

"It took me years to find you two." Mels told her baffled two friends, "I'm so glad I did. And you see… it all worked out in the end, didn't it? You got to raise me after all."

"You're Melody?" questioned Amy.

"But if she's Melody that means she's also…" began Rory.

"Oh, shut up Dad!" she interrupted, "I'm focusing on a dress size!"

The Voyager doctor, the EMH, arrived on the Bridge seconds before Mels' body literally exploded. He an the rest of the Voyager crew as well as Amy and Rory watched on in horror and a slight state of panic as Mels finally gave in to the regeneration process and screamed as her transformation took place.

The entire crew were amazed when the energy faded and revealed a completely different woman standing in her place, complete with a head marvellous curls and piercingly bright eyes.

"Right, let's see then." began the new Melody, or better known to the Doctor as River Song, the only problem was she didn't know that yet, "Ooh, it's all going on down there isn't it."

Tuvok still has his phaser pointing directly at the new mysterious woman but he hadn't made a move as he was waiting for the Doctor to play his next card.

"The teeth." continued Melody, "Oh look at them!"

In her excitement, Melody shoved through the armada of security officers and forced herself onto the Doctor.

"Watch out! That bow tie!" she exclaimed before turning the Captain, "There a restroom nearby?"

Kathryn rubbed her forehead and pointed towards the door near to the Opps station where Ensign Kim was sat, looking just as baffled as she felt.

"Through the doors." she replied.

"Right!" she exclaimed, "Excuse me you lot, I need to weigh myself."

Melody dashed out the room leaving a bunch of lost people. Amy, Rory and the Doctor who were all standing near the metal handrail, all fell back onto it in perfect sync.

"That's Melody?" asked Amy.

"Who exactly is she?" asked the Captain.

"She's my daughter." replied Amy.

"OUR daughter." contributed Rory.

"So you're not human?" asked Tom.

Amy looked down at the helms officer. "Yeah, we're human."

Kathryn frowned. "Then why isn't she?" she asked.

The Doctor sniggered. "Well, that's River Song for you."

Melody re-entered the Bridge and leant against the wall.

"Who's River Song?" she asks.

The entire crew turned to look at her.

"Spoilers." stated the Doctor.

"Spoilers?" she asked with that gleam in her eye the Doctor had always found quite charming, "What spoilers?"

The Doctor stood up straight as she approached them with her famous playful smile painted on her face.

"Well now," she began, "Enough of all that, Down to business."

She swiftly pulled her gun out of her inner pocket and aimed it at the Doctor who put his hands up slightly.

Kathryn and Tuvok immediately looked to the floor where Tuvok had originally put the gun only to see it gone. Tuvok then raised his phaser to Melody but the Doctor to signal him to lower it.

"Oh hello…" said the Doctor as if he had only just noticed the gun, "I thought we were getting married."

Melody walked closer to him, edging the gun closer to his head. "I told you, I'm not a wedding person."

"Doctor, what's she doing?" asked Rory.

"What she's programmed to." he answered.

"How'd she get the gun?" asked Amy.

"_Watch out! That bow tie." _repeated the Doctor.

Melody raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"You noticed." she stated.

She fired the gun but rolled her eyes when she realised the chambers were empty.

"Of course I noticed." he told her, "As soon as I knew you were coming I tidied up a bit."

"How?" asked Amy.

"Easy." he answered, "While Mels was regenerating, I 'fell', emptied the chambers and left it on the chair where she picked it up."

Mels sighed. "Is killing you going to take all day?"

"Why?" he asked, "Are you busy?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining." she said swiftly swiping one of the officer's phasers from their hands and firing it at the Doctor.

He quickly snapped out his sonic screwdriver and deactivated the weapon, causing Melody to sigh from slight frustration.

"If you were in a hurry, you could have killed me in the cornfield."

"We'd only just met!" objected Melody, "I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude."

"You are not a psychopath!" cried Amy, "Why would you be a psychopath?"

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention." she demanded and she and the Doctor began to circle each other in the centre of the Bridge, "I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor."

"Demons Run, remember?" asked the Doctor as he and Melody ended up face to face, "This is what they were building, my bespoke psychopath."

"I'm all yours, sweetie." she said.

"_**And yours for all of time."**_

Mels was seconds away from kissing the Doctor's lips when that voice echoed throughout the room.

To Amy and Rory, that voice was new. To the Voyager crew, that voice was all too familiar. To the Doctor, that voice was from the Devil himself. For many years, he dealt with the person with that voice, he put up with him but not anymore. Ever since the last time they were on Voyager and he heard that voice… no, he could never forgive him for that.

The Doctor swiftly spun around and looked over at the new arrival. Standing so broad and bold… he had a nerve.

"What the hell are YOU DOING HERE?!" screeched the Doctor.

The new attitude of the Doctor worried the Captain. She had known this person for years… why was the Doctor so angry with him? Yes he was a pain and her did her absolute heading, but she had never been_that _angry with him...

Amy gripped her husband's hand extremely tightly, unintentionally diggng her nails into his hand. Seeing him again brought back all the unpleasant memories from their last encounter with him on Voyager… all that pain and fear... She knew exactly why the Doctor was so angry and to be honest, he had the right to be. Now, even the Weeping Angels seemed plesant compared to him...

"I've come to make amends." he said.

"Amends?" asked the Doctor, "AMENDS?! You're a bit late there, _**Q**_!"


	5. The First and Last Goodbye

Chapter 5

The Captain watched in complete silence as the friendly face of the strange Doctor person suddenly transformed. All his features suddenly tightened as his eyes fell onto the omnipotent being stood metres away from him.

She also noticed a change in the other. The new woman with curly hair looked puzzled yet Amy and Rory had gone white. She could see the fear in Amy's eyes and she had to cling onto her husband for support. Why, she didn't know…

The Doctor pulled away from the newly regenerated River Song and turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded, desperately trying not to shout.

Q smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I've told you." he reminded him, "I've come to make amends."

The Doctor shook his head and sniggered. It was laughable, especially after what he put them through the last time.

"That's not your style." he pointed out, "Besides, that wouldn't cut it…"

"Least I'm trying!" objected Q.

He went to place his hand on the Doctor's shoulder but he pulled away.

"Don't!" he spat, "Don't you _dare _touch me."

Q sighed and retreated slightly.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned.

Rory, who was still comforting his petrified wife in his arms, sniggered slightly.

"Drop dead?" he suggested.

The Captain's frown intensified. She'd only known these people for a short while yet she knew for a fact that weren't violent. However, here they were, clearly angry – and scared in Amy's case – at Q. Yes, she knew he was a pain and there were times she would wish he would 'drop dead', but never as intently as these people did. What had Q done to them?

Q turned to face Rory and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Rory the Roman." he sighed, "Just as funny as ever… I take it forgiveness wasn't taught to Roman soldiers?"

Rory's eyes tightened. "You almost killed my wife." he stated, "You mentally tortured her, remember? Do you honestly expect me to forgive you for that?!"

Q sighed. "Stop exaggerating!" he cried.

Rory was about to approach Q but the Doctor quickly signalled him not to.

"He's not worth it Rory." he said, "Doesn't even have the decency to admit it."

Q rolled his eyes. "Yes I do!" he cried, "Why do you think I'm here?!"

"You know I'd love to know." intervened the Captain, "But Q, I need you off my ship… now."

Q frowned and turned to face the Captain. "Kathy!" he objected, "I haven't done anything to you!"

Kathryn nodded. "I know." she told him, "But this isn't my argument Q and I don't particularly want to get involved. Please, just leave."

"Kathy…" he cried.

"Come on Q, do what the nice lady says." interrupted the Doctor.

Q scowled and turned to face the Doctor.

"Are you trying to get under my skin?" he questioned.

The Doctor sighed. "I don't need to." he responded, "We both know what you did… and it was sick! You claimed to 'love' this ship yet you almost destroyed it!"

Q's shoulders dropped and he looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" he admitted.

The Doctor sniggered. "Just go." he ordered, "I don't want to see your face for a long, long time."

Q had to give up. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew he wasn't going to win this one so he had to admit defeat. Moments later, this resulted in him snapping his fingers and transporting away. However, that wasn't the only thing he did…

The tension on the Bridge was suddenly thinned out and the Red Alert klaxon ceased. Amy managed to regain her balance while the Starfleet officers exchanged glances with one another. It was actually Mels who decided to break the silence.

"That was interesting…" she stated.

The Doctor nodded while releasing the collar around his neck slight.

"You could say…" he began.

Suddenly, his words were cut short due to him yelping and dropping to the floor while grasping his chest.

"Doctor?" questioned Amy who immediately knelt at his side, her panic shown through her words.

Rory joined her and so did the EMH. He immediately began to scan the human-looking alien but the results baffled him. They were like nothing he had seen before.

"Doctor?" Amy asked once again.

He was squirming considerably, obviously in considerable pain. His breathing was becoming erratic and his moans were becoming more and more frequent.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Q…" he managed to whisper.

"What's he done?" asked Rory.

The Doctor cried out once again while the EMH began to fill a hypospray. Just as he was about to inject it into the Doctor's neck, the Doctor swiftly hit it away.

"It will help with the pain." explained the EMH.

"No…" cried the Doctor, "It can't…"

"They don't work for him." Amy remembered from the last time they were aboard, "His body reacts to them. He's not human."

The Doctor's body suddenly relaxed and stopped convulsing as the problem reached its final level.

"Amy…" he breathed, gripping her hand tightly.

"Hold on." she begged, "You can't die here… I know you don't die here."

The Doctor laughed slightly before another wave of pain surged through his body.

"Pond…" he whispered, "Always got a plan for everything… I need to speak to your daughter."

The EMH retreated back towards the Captain.

"Doctor?" she questioned in a whisper.

The EMH shook his head. "There's nothing to be done." he explained, "He's dying…"

Amy slowly rose from the Doctor's side. Rory supported her as she turned to face Mels who was stood looking down at the Doctor. It was strange. Her ultimate mission in life was to kill him yet now he was dying, it wasn't right. For starters, it was hurting her parents and secondly, it was hurting her too.

"He wants to speak to you." explained Amy.

Mels frowned slightly. "Me?" she queried.

Amy nodded and looked back down at her friend. How could he be dying? She knew his death was going to happen by the side of a lake in America back in the 21st Century. How could he be dying now?

Mels slowly approached the Doctor who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Hey…" she greeted.

The Doctor smiled weakly and sighed.

"Find her…" he begged, "Find River Song… and tell her something from me…"

Amy watched as the Doctor whispered something to River. However, as soon as she pulled away from him, his body went deadly still. She gripped her hands around Rory's arms and rested her forehead against his. The Doctor, her best friend, was dead… Now she was sure that she hated Q!

"I'm sure she knows…" Mels whispered before noticing the Doctor had stopped breathing.

She slowly pulled away from the Doctor's body. Without taking her eyes off him, she approached her parents.

"Who's River Song?" she questioned.

Amy sighed and pulled away from Rory in order to face the Captain.

"Can I use the computer?" she questioned.

The Captain nodded and pointed to the console on the rail above her chair. Amy smiled in appreciation and made her way up to the console before clicking a few buttons.

The Captain frowned as she watched her work. She obviously knew what she was doing.

"Computer, link to the Type-40 TARDIS data module." she ordered.

"Link established." the monotone computer replied.

"Access files on River Song." she ordered.

"Files accessed." it replied.

Mels looked up at her mother who was close to tears.

"Show me her…" Amy whispered, "Show me River Song."

Moments later, the viewscreen behind Mels activated. She noticed and turned to face it. The woman who greeted her on it took her breath away.

She shook her head in disbelief. "But that's me…" she whispered.

Amy nodded and made her way back down to Rory.

"You're River Song." she confirmed, "Now the Doctor gave you a message to give to River Song. What did he say?"

River sighed and looked down at the Doctor's lifeless body. Amy was about to question her once again when she noticed her hand begin to glow.

"River, what are you doing?" she enquired.

River sighed as the energy began to intensify.

"Just tell me…" she pleaded, "The Doctor, is he worth it?"

Amy's eyes met Rory's and she nodded rapidly.

"Yes, Yes!" she cried, "Absolutely!"

River smiled and sighed after hearing those words. All the years she had thought the Doctor was dangerous were a lie. She knew that now, thanks to her parents.

She knelt down next to the Doctor and placed her hands on his chest. The life was immediately zapped back into him and he wearily opened his heavy eyes.

"River…?" he asked drowsily, "What are you doing…?"

River smiled down at him and felt tears run down her face.

"Hello sweetie…"

[] =/\= []

The silence the Doctor found himself it was unnerving. However, it was soon shattered as he heard Amy and Rory at his side as he began to stir. When he opened his eyes, their smiling faces greeted him.

"Hey you." greeted Amy.

"Amy…" he whispered.

He attempted to pull himself up but the EMH who appeared out of nowhere stopped him from doing so.

"Take your time Doctor." he ordered.

The Doctor sighed and slowly lifted himself up. He smiled at them but it was soon wiped away when he saw what he was dressed in.

"A surgical gown…" he cried, "Seriously?!"

"You've been out cold for hours." explained Amy, "Even since River saved you."

His eyes widen slighted. "River!" he exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"Hey, calm down." ordered Amy, "She's fine, she's resting."

The Doctor nodded and sighed. "Good…" he confirmed.

A few hours passed and Voyager's Doctor discharged the Doctor from Sick Bay. He now found himself walking along the corridor with the Captain. Amy and Rory were already back on the TARDIS with their unconscious daughter. He was just about to take her to the best hospital in the universe but not before he had a proper conversation with the Captain.

"I do apologise about everything." said the Doctor.

The Captain smiled. "What's there to be sorry about?" she questioned.

The Doctor sighed and bit his lip. "I didn't mean about this time…" he admitted.

The Captain frowned. With all the hints which had been spilt, she had a strong feeling that The Doctor, Amy and Rory had met her and the crew before. Usually she would have laughed at that possibility but as they were time travellers, she didn't have that luxury that time.

The soon reached the TARDIS which had previously been moved to the Cargo Bay.

"So I take we'll be seeing you again." she stated.

The Doctor sighed and nodded slightly. "It makes sense." said the Doctor, "When we first met you, you knew us…"

The Captain nodded slightly. "Doctor… this _problem _between you and Q…" she began, "Is this ship connected?"

The Doctor sighed. "I can't say." he admitted.

The Captain nodded in understanding. "Of course not." she agreed, "Well, goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Miss Janeway." he said.

The Captain frowned but smiled slightly. It had been a long time since anyone had called her that.

The Doctor laughed slightly. "Until next time."

It was then that he disappeared in the box, and within a moment after watching the miraculous machine phase, it disappeared. The Doctor was gone… well, at least he was for now.


End file.
